


Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

by lillianmmalter



Series: Productive Procrastination [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/pseuds/lillianmmalter
Summary: Peggy doesn't want Daniel to go home.A Tumblr prompt ficlet.





	Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [a_wonderingmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind) gave me the prompt "accidentally witnessed kiss" on Tumblr.

“Don’t go,” Peggy whispered, barely able to force herself away from Daniel’s lips long enough to speak. He hummed and kissed her in response, his hands clutching low on her hips.

“I have to go back home sometime,” he murmured. She trailed a line of kisses along his jaw toward his ear, making him shudder. He had such beautifully sensitive ears.

“No you don’t.”

“I haven’t been home in a week.”

Peggy scratched her nails gently along his scalp and nipped at his throat. “So make it two,” she said, voice low. He groaned and leaned further into her, exactly as she’d hoped. Their next kiss was passionate, hot and hard and the prelude to bedroom activities she couldn’t get enough of the past few weeks.

Something clattered to the floor down the hallway and they pulled apart, both alert to any possible danger.

A few yards away Jarvis crouched down to pick up some oddly-shaped piece of metal. He stood, primly, somehow managing to look both embarrassed and smugly pleased.

“My apologies,” he said, backing away. “Do continue.”

Peggy looked back at Daniel, her stomach sinking. She fully expected him to make his excuses and leave after being caught like that, and his face seemed to agree with her assessment for about two seconds. Then his eyes flicked down to her lips and back up again.

“Oh, to hell with it,” he said, and nudged her back in the direction of her bedroom. 

Peggy’s grin could have lit Los Angeles.


End file.
